cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Neville Brand
Neville Brand (1920 - 1992) Film Deaths: *''D.O.A.'' (1950) [Chester]: Shot in the chest by a police officer after Neville tries to shoot Edmond O'Brien in a drugstore. (Thanks to Mac) *''Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye'' (1950) [Carleton]: Shot to death by James Cagney, to keep Neville from slowing him down after Neville is wounded by guards during a prison break. *''Kansas City Confidential'' (The Secret Four) (1952) [Boyd Kane]: Shot to death by Preston Foster. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Man from the Alamo (1953) [''Dawes]: Shot off his horse by Chill Wills. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Charge At Feather River (1953) Morgan:'' Shot in the head by a Cheyenne warrior as he and the other soldiers are fighting a running retreat across the river. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gun Fury (1953) Brazos:'' Shot in the back by Pat Hogan as he tries to reach his horse. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Prodigal'' (1955) [Rhakim]: Falls to his death or is burned to death after being knocked over a balcony during a fight with Edmund Purdom in a burning building. *''Mohawk (1956) (Rokhawah);'' Stabbed in the back by Rita Gam as he is about the kill the tied up Scott Brady. (Thanks to Brian) *''Raw Edge (1956) '''(Tarp Penny); ''Impaled on a bison's horn. *Gun Brothers (1956) '(Jubal Santee); Sacrifices himself to save Buster Crabbe and Ann Robinson. *The Lonely Man'' (1957) [King Fisher]: Shot off a balcony by the dying and partially sighted Jack Palance after Anthony Perkins tells Jack where to shoot. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Tin Star (1957) ''[Bart Bogardus]: Shot dead by Anthony Perkins in the climactic gunfight. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cry Terror!'' (1958) [Steve]: Throat slashed with a shard of broken glass by Inger Stevens. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Five Gates to Hell (1959)'' [Chen Pamock]; Shot by Dolores Michaels. *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960) Finn: Shot between the eyes (offscreen); His body is shown afterwards when Archie Moore discovers him. *The Last Sunset (1961) Hobbs:'' Shot dead by Dorothy Malone as he tries to steal her wagon. (Thanks to Brian) '' *Hero's Island'' (The Land We Love) (1962) [Kingstree, the Steward]: Killed in a fight with James Mason. *''The Mad Bomber'' (Detective Geronimo; The Police Connection) (1972) [George Fromley]: Killed in an explosion after Chuck Connors places a bomb in Neville's screening room. *''Cahill, U.S. Marshall'' (Wednesday Morning) (1973) [Lightfoot]: Shot to death by Dan Vadis. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Deadly Trackers'' (1973) [Choo Choo]: Drowned in quicksand after Richard Harris lures him into it. (Thanks to Mike) *''Death Stalk'' (1975) [Cal Shepherd]: Stabbed in the back by Carol Lynley while he tries to rape her. (Thanks to Michael) *''Psychic Killer'' (The Kirlian Effect; The Kirlian Force) (1975) [Lemonowski]: Bleeds to death after Jim Hutton uses his psychic powers to force Neville to put his arm in a meat-grinder. (Thanks to Michael) *''Eaten Alive'' (Death Trap; Horror Hotel; Starlight Slaughter) (1977) [Judd]: Eaten by the giant alligator after Marilyn Burns pushes him off of the porch and onto the edge of the swamp. TV Deaths: *''Kraft Theatre: All the King's Men'' (1958) [Willie Stark]: Shot to death (I don't know who played the gunman "Adam Stanton" in this version). *'[[Bonanza (1959 series)|''Bonanza: The Last Viking]] (1960)' [''Gunnar Borgstrom]: A Comanchero leader, he is fatally shot by Al Ruscio after he cuts free hostages Michael Landon and Sonya Wilde. (Thanks to Brian) *'[[The Twilight Zone (1959 series)|''The Twilight Zone: The Encounter (1964)]]' [''Fenton]: Accidentally falls on a sword during a struggle with George Takei. *''The Adventures of Nick Carter'' (1972) Keller: Falls off a roof during a fistfight with Robert Conrad. *''Killdozer'' (1974; TV movie) [Chub Foster]: Killed in a crash/explosion when his truck collides with the living bulldozer. (Thanks to Michael) *'[[Kojak (1973 series)|''Kojak: Sweeter Than Life (1975)]]'' South:'' Shot in the back by Charlie Picerni as he tries to protect Michael Mullins. (Thanks to Brian) *Fire!' '(1977; TV movie)' [''Larry Durant]: Fatally injured in an explosion while trying to clear trees; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Erik Estrada. (Thanks to Dignan) Gallery Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Category:Emphysema victims Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Brand, Neville Category:Death scenes by quicksand Brand, Neville Category:Death scenes by slashing Brand, Neville Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members